


Is This the Way the Children Gamble with Time Travel

by Double Lennox (TravelBee)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimentional Rift, Fiction, New World, POV First Person, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelBee/pseuds/Double%20Lennox
Summary: This is an original work that started because of a dream. Unfinished.I am going to find out what happened. How this could happen to a random person who usually slips through the cracks.





	Is This the Way the Children Gamble with Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel was a mistake.

Shit. I hit one of the garden ornaments lining the street and a police bot, leaking its telltale gold dust, started rising from the dirt beside it. I spun around and started running down the street as a distant alarm started whining out. All this for a garden ornament? They must have noticed that the girl who kicked the garden bobble didn't belong in this tower city at all. Dang. I tripped over a basket protruding from under a market stall and the bot caught up to me, the gold spray getting all down my leg and all over my hand as I pushed the tiny robot cop away from me. I snatched it from the air as it bobbed back toward me, finally smashing it into a pile of metal on the ground. By then everybody on the crowded walkway was watching. Shit. And there were more bots coming. This is not how I was hoping to spend the day. The chase to the elevation lobby was quick and I barely made it there ahead of the gold law enforcers. That means I didn't notice that the elevation lobby was more packed than usual and the people were cramming into the single elevators more frantically than the normal busy city speed. I grabbed an elevator and selected the sub basement floor, flashing my (stolen) maintenance pass in front of the screen and ducked through the door. A large frantic man pushed himself into the one person pod after me as I entered and I quickly tried to wedge the door shut. "Excuse me, what the hell?" I yelled at the man and shoved his sweaty body back towards the door. I continued to berate him as he ignored me and forced himself into the gap. I had heard of men following girls into these platforms but I never imagined someone would try it at such a busy time and with a girl covered in alert dust. He faced me and asked "You're going down, right?" I quickly replied, "Not with you I'm fucking not!" And shoved his contorting body the rest of the way out of the elevator. As I did, an official came by who was closing a bunch of people's pods that were taking too long. I relaxed, thinking she would shove mine closed as well. She did, but the man had reached his fingers in the door and pried it back open as soon as she went by. "This whole place is going to burn down!" He yelled at me, shoving his body in the pod, pushing me into a sitting position on the floor. I froze for a moment, computing what that meant. It was a fire alarm and it wasn't for me! “Okay, come on then!" I sat up straighter and stopped fighting the man allowing him to enter the pod. We then began trying to coax the door closed. However, the lobby had been getting more jammed during the time our scuffle was happening, and now two more people were grasping at the edges of the pod trying to fit their bodies through the gap, into the cramped space. The air was getting noticably thin in the lobby, and the smell of smoke pervaded the space. I got the Stranger’s attention. "We have got to get out of here or we are just going to be stuck here as people get more panicked." From my place against the front of the pod I braced myself and pushed against the handle of the doorway with my boot. The door handle squeaked under the pressure of being pulled and pushed at the same time and the two grasping at the door pulled their hands out just as the pod sealed. The door closed with a hiss of sealed air, finally. We started to decend and I remembered that the problems weren't solved yet. I motioned at the man to get his attention on me, diverting his eyes from where he was staring out the small port in the door at the rejected two who had diverted to move towards the next still-open pod. "Where would be the best floor to get out?" I questioned loudly at the Stranger, "I was on my way to the lowest sub-basement. I don't know the drill for a fire." He stared for a moment more before facing me and replying. "The main floor will be packed at the moment so probably the second floor will be our best bet. You don't know the fire escape plan?" The last part he muttered to me with slight derision, mostly under his breath. I was already changing the destination. We quickly descended from the 50th to the 2nd floor. When the doors opened it was obvious that this floor was also very busy, but it was manageable for his escape. I motioned for him to get out. He stepped out and then turned to help me up from the floor, and realized that I had directed the doors to close again. "Hey!" He grabbed the door and held it open. I looked at him, slightly angry that he was doing this to me again. "What do you want? I delivered you to the floor you wanted." His hand tightened on the door, face incredulous. "But aren't you coming too? There's no other way out of the building. Especially not if you're still planning on going to the basement!” I grabbed the handle and shoved the door further closed. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine.” As my pod sank down towards the sub basement, I watched the stranger immediately lose interest in my fate and turn towards the exit. He couldn’t have known that the safest place for me was in the subbasement, because there I could leave his damn dimension.


End file.
